Exposed
by Doc Reid
Summary: Ducky is requested by Vance to conduct a survival first aid course, but will anyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard sat quietly at his desk in autopsy. He took the down time to complete a report that Gibbs was looking for in order to close a recent case. While he worked on the report he savoured a cup of tea, which helped him think – getting the wording proper was equally important as the report itself.

Ducky paused as he heard the familiar swish of the doors opening, "I'll have the report to you soon, Jethro," he said without looking.

Whoever entered the room said nothing, but strolled over to the desk and looked down at the Medical Examiner, "I'm sure Agent Gibbs will be pleased to hear that," Director Vance smiled.

Mallard looked up at the man, "Director. You don't often find you way down here," he stated. "There must be a reason," he added.

Vance smirked at Mallard's cockiness, "No, this isn't a social call, Doctor Mallard," he said as he studied the older man.

Ducky shifted in his chair and tilted his head slight, "Then what brings you down to autopsy?" He asked.

"It's time for Gibbs' team to take their bi-yearly survival first aid training," Vance said firmly, handing Mallard a memo. "I wanted to make you saw this," he added curtly, knowing the sage doctor could have easily deleted the electronic message by "accident", rather than on purpose to spare Gibbs and the team the rigors of the weekend long course.

"Not that again," Mallard grumbled under his breath as he pulled the paper from Vance's hand giving it a quick read before he placed it on his desk.

"And I expect a report from you on how the weekend went," the Director smiled coyly.

Ducky looked up at the man, "Certainly," he huffed. "I don't know why we have to take this every year," he said standing, looking Vance in the eyes.

"It's mandatory, Doctor Mallard. You of all people know that," Vance said as he turned on his heels and left the room. Ducky sighed as he picked up the paper and read the memo, "I'll be like the Grime Reaper with this news," he sighed knowing he had to tell Gibbs of his latest order from above.

Jethro Gibbs sat quietly at his desk reviewing a case file, while Tony, Ziva, and Tim bantered back and forth about the case they were working on. Gibbs' eyes lifted when he saw Ducky out of the corner of his eye. The doctor walked slowly, so Gibbs knew there was something on the doctor's mind by the look on his troubled face, "Duck?" he asked.

Ducky stopped at Gibbs' desk and looked at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked. By now DiNozzo, McGee and David were watching.

Ducky looked around at the team before he handed the memo to Gibbs. "This is what's wrong," he flatly said.

At first, Gibbs thought that the Medical Examiner was following through on his recent attempt to retire from NCIS by tendering his resignation. He slowly took the paper from Ducky and read it. His shoulders sage, "Not again," he looked up at the doctor.

"My exact words," Ducky sighed.

"This doesn't sound good," Tony whispered to Ziva who shook her head in agreement, "No it doesn't," she replied.

"When?" Gibbs asked as he stood up from the desk, looking Ducky in the eyes.

"The sooner the better," Mallard said with a frown.

"Is everything okay, Ducky?" McGee finally had to ask from his desk across from Gibbs'. Clearly there was a great deal of concern in the room about that was happening.

Gibbs walked out from behind his desk, and stood next to Ducky, "It that time again," he said holding up the memo.

"Not again!" Tony grumbled.

"That seems to be the catch phrase of the day," Mallard said looking up to Jethro. A slight smile curled his lips, "So it seems, Ducky," he looked at his friend.

McGee stepped forward and looked closely at the page Gibbs held up, "I got poison ivy the last time. It took weeks to clear up!" he exclaimed, look up sheepishly at his boss.

"Orders are orders," Gibbs stated.

Abby Sciuto walked toward the squad room and stopped when she noticed the looks on everyone's faces, "This doesn't look good," she said awkwardly.

Ducky stepped forward and looked at Abby, "You, my dear Abby, are spared, as is Mr Palmer this time. It's not the standard first aid course," he tried to smile.

"That time again, huh?" Abby sighed with her nose wrinkled.

"I'm afraid so," Mallard said looking back to the team. "If we get it over with soon..." he eluded to the coming weekend.

"Well so much for..." DiNozzo was going to say some thing but quickly stopped himself, causing Ziva to look at him oddly. "What?" he snapped.

"Big date?" David asked.

DiNozzo glared at his female colleague, "None of your business," he grumbled causing Ziva to snicker.

"Boss? Can't I get out of this? Please! Ducky, you could write me a note! The poison ivy..." McGee pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, Timothy. You too have to take this emergency first aid survival course. Director Vance even wants a report," Mallard said casting his eyes to Gibbs.

"Why would Vance want a report?" Gibbs asked tilting his head, studying the doctor.

"I don't know, and I didn't think to ask. I suppose I was just too upset at the thought of running the course itself," Ducky explained. He could tell from the look on Gibbs' face that it wasn't a usual request, and having thought back, he remembered that before he only had to submit proof that the team had taken and completed the weekend course the last time. "It is rather mysterious, come to think of it," he added.

Gibbs' eyes lifted to the stairs and he wondered whether is was worth his time and effort to find out why Vance wanted a report, but decided to take that up with the Director before Ducky put pen to paper, so-to-say. "Let's do this," he said turning to his team, to which he heard a collective sigh as reluctantly the team prepared for their weekend outing. "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do," he stated. "Ducky's got a job to do, so let's help him, alright?" he added.

"Only for you, Ducky," Ziva smiled at the ME. Weakly Ducky smiled back then pursed his lips knowing full well, he wasn't going to be the popular one at the party this weekend.

Gibbs noted the look on the doctor's face, "We'll make the best of it, Duck. Just think of it as getting out of here for the weekend," he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"With all due respect Jethro, I do get out of here every weekend," Mallard said nonchalantly before he returned to autopsy. Gibbs could only smile at Ducky as he watched the doctor walk away to the stairwell.

"Take your equipment," Gibbs ordered his team.

"Guns too, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Yup," Gibbs replied.

David frowned and titled her head looking at Gibbs, "Why with the guns, Gibbs?"

"In case Ducky wants to shoot one of you to demonstrate how to stop the bleeding," Gibbs quipped causing a loud guffaw to lift from the stairs as Ducky laughed at Gibbs' comment. Jethro smiled and turned to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early Saturday morning when Gibbs' team arrived at the old cabin by the lake. It was the same one they had used in previous years, so in a tiny way it was like a weekend vacation, with work. It was sunny and the mild breeze gave hope for summer to arrive. There were of course black flies and mosquitoes – the joys of spring.

DiNozzo, David, McGee, Gibbs and Mallard pilled out of the van and stood looking around, "Looks like it held up during the winter," McGee said with disappointment in his tone.

"Fornell usually comes here several times to check it out," Gibbs said as he looked at this team. They were all dressed casual, including Mallard. Gibbs smiled to himself when he noticed that the Medical Examiner's sense of casual was a camouflage bowtie with his kaki shirt, rolled to his elbows and black jeans – he looked more like a professor from a college.

"Let's get step up," Gibbs ordered. "Ducky's got the lead here and he wants to get started by noon," he added as his team quickly carried their bags to the cabin and readied themselves to hours of boring lectures and demonstrations on how to put a bandage on correctly or to make a splint to a broken leg.

Ziva opened the door to the cabin and a bird flew out past her head, Mallard watched on, he didn't like the thought of a bird being in the building – he wondered what else have taken winter refuse in the cabin. The twisted his mouth in thought as he carried his duffle bag inside – it smelled mouldy. "We'd best get these windows open and air this place out, if we intend on sleeping in here tonight," he said before he sneezed loudly casing his hair to fall forward onto his forehead.

"You okay, Duck?" Gibbs asked from the doorway.

"Just some dust, Jethro," Mallard said as he pulled a hanky from his back pocket and blew into it before he pushed his bangs back into place with a sweep of his right hand.

Gibbs tossed his coat and a small bag onto the sofa, "I'll sleep there," he pointed. There were two other rooms, "Double up," he added. The other four exchanged looks, "Come on, we're all adults here," he snorted as he watched his team fuss about who would sleep where.

"I'll sleep in the van," McGee chimed in.

"Tony and I can share a room," Ducky stated.

Ziva smiled, "Thank you Ducky," she said bashfully to the doctor. Gibbs rolled his eyes and left the cabin to gather some fire wood for later on – he began to wonder how the weekend would unfold.

"Let's get started," Mallard said as he began to leave for the van to retrieve his briefcase which held his course material. "And seeing how it's such a lovely day, and seeing how we've been cooped up all winter in our respective offices, let us take advantage of the sunshine, shall we?"

"What a lovely idea, Ducky" Ziva said from the room she claimed for the weekend as her own.

As Ducky began to place out the workbooks on the picnic table, Gibbs came back, with a pensive look on his face. Mallard noticed, but didn't say anything just yet. Gibbs dropped the arm full of wood into the bin next to the cabin door and joined the others at the table – looking down at the booklet; he pursed his lips with a slight smirk as he sat down. Ducky was in fine form as he began his course.

After an hour, Ducky suggested that the team take a break, for which they were more than delighted with. Mallard walked over to Gibbs who had gone back to get more wood, "What's on your mind, Jethro?" he asked.

Gibbs crouched down to pick up a small log, "I don't think we're alone," he said as he stood and faced the doctor.

Mallard's eyes scanned the wood behind Gibbs, "You think someone is out there?" he said in a hushed voice.

"I'd stake my name on it," Gibbs said as he moved further along the tree line in search of more wood. "I don't want to alarm anyone until I'm certain and figure out what they're up to," he added as Ducky followed along. "They?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. There could be more than one," Gibbs said stopping to pick up another chunk of wood. "Take these back to the cabin, would you. Don't say anything to the others just yet, it could be just forest rangers," he said handing the wood over to Ducky who nodded. He'd seen the look in Gibbs' eyes many times – Mallard drew a deep breath and looked around the clearing before returning to the building.

Tony noticed the impromptu tryst between Gibbs and Mallard, "What up with that?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

Tim shrugged, "Looks like they are gathering some wood," he said as he returned his attention to the booklet that the doctor had supplied for the course.

"I don't know McGee. Ducky looks concerned about something," Ziva observed.

"He looks normal to me," McGee replied. "I'm sure he just wants the weekend to be over," he added.

"As if we don't," Tony chimed in just as Ducky neared the cabin.

"Don't what?" Mallard stopped to ask.

DiNozzo fumbled for words, "Uh, just the weekend, Ducky," he smiled sheepishly.

Mallard made a face as he walked to the wood bin, "You never know when you might need a life saving skill," he said loud enough for the members of the team to hear.

"What's with Gibbs?" David had to ask as she watched her boss moving slowly long the tree line.

"Oh, ah, nothing really," Ducky stammered.

"You don't have a very good poker face, Ducky," DiNozzo said as he stepped closer to the medical examiner.

"Well, Jethro is just busy looking around," Ducky said as he quickly stepped past the agent and back to the picnic table, "Shall we get back to it?" he smiled.

Even McGee was now convinced that there was something up, "What is it Ducky?"

Just then a report from a high powered rifle sounded and the bullet whizzed past the team who quickly scrambled for cover. Another shot was fired, this time hitting the engine of the van causing the vehicle to explode, "Nothing?!" David yelled. "You call this nothing?!" she glared at Mallard. "Gibbs had a hunch someone was out there, I suppose he's right," the doctor said as he pushed himself closer to the log cabin.

Gibbs dropped into the long grass for cover, "Get inside!" he bellowed to his team mates as he watched them take cover behind whatever they could.


	3. Chapter 3

Another loud report echoed through the little valley forcing the agents to hunker even tighter, all of them had their weapons drawn. "Where's it coming from?" McGee asked confused.

"From up there," Ziva pointed up the hill. "It's too far away for our guns," she stated.

"I don't think that this is the survival training that Ducky had in mind," DiNozzo motioned with this head toward the cabin and Mallard who was pressed tight against the wall.

Gibbs worked his way through the long grass and crawled along side of the cabin where he found Ducky crouched behind the chimney, "You okay Duck?" he asked with concern.

"I am," the doctor said quickly while watching the other members of Gibbs' team.

"You don't look it. You look..." Gibbs asked his friend, placing a caring hand on Mallard's shoulder.

"Scared?" Mallard asked to which Gibbs gave one of his yeah kind of looks. "I'm fine, Jethro. If you think I'm about to keel over, you would be wrong. My cardiologist says my heart is stronger now than before the heart attack, so thank you for your concern," he said with conviction. "I would, however, feel better about this situation if I had a gun of my own," he added.

Gibbs nodded, "Ziva? Are you packing two, today?" he shouted over to his agent.

"I am," David replied.

"Toss me your back-up for Ducky," Gibbs asked. Ziva quickly pulled the gun from the holster around her ankle and carefully lobbed it toward he boss. Gibbs caught the weapon and gave it a quick check before handing the gun to Ducky. "Have you have killed anyone?" he asked his friend while looking him in the eyes.

Ducky paused as he looked down at the small revolver, "A long time ago," he said in a hushed voice which held great sadness.

Gibbs smiled slightly and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Use that as a last resort. Leave the dirty work for us, okay?"

Ducky nodded slightly, "Who do you think it is?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out," Gibbs growled glancing from Mallard to the hills and back again. "Are you sure you are all right?" he asked again.

"Yes, Jethro. Never felt better, well you know what I mean," Ducky said holding up the weapon he clutched in his right hand.

Gibbs made a face and looked out to his team, "McGee, call Vance. My cell is in the cabin," he ordered the young agent who quickly responded. Tim flipped open his phone and stared at the blank screen, "Uh, Boss. I think I know why Fornell likes this location," he said looking over to Gibbs. "It's off the grid," McGee held his phone up as proof.

"Damn," Gibbs coursed loudly.

"Clearly we have to get out of here," Ducky stated the obvious earning him a glaring look from his friend. "Thanks, Duck," Gibbs frowned just as another shot rang down from the hill, this time striking the cabin just above Gibbs' head, "Come on Duck, you're with me," He said grabbing Mallard by the arm and moving him to the back of the cabin, "Get inside," he said looking at the open window. "The rifle can't penetrate the thick logs," he added. Ducky made a face as he clambered through the open window in a less than dignified manner.

David, DiNozzo and McGee manoeuvred their way around the burning van and dashed behind the cabin next to Gibbs as another shot was fired from the hill.

Now inside the cabin, Mallard carefully made his way around, wondering on a hunch that perhaps the person that was shooting at them wasn't after them, but rather than something in the building. Nothing seemed stand out as out of the ordinary from what he remembered the cabin looking like from the last retreat they held there.

David, McGee and DiNozzo were next through the window. "Where's Gibbs?" Ducky asked.

"He's going on a hike," Tony stated. "He thought it would be best to stick together," he added.

"He'll get himself killed!" Mallard growled as he tried to figure out what to do next. Sure the years of experience had taught him something useful in such a situation – but his mind was drawing a blank.

"It still smells in here," McGee noted.

"Yes. I've noticed that too," the doctor stated. "I wonder if a raccoon got in here during the winter and died," he added.

"It does have that funk to it," DiNozzo pointed out.

"A smell you'll never forget," Mallard stated. "Sweet, pungent and disgusting all at the same time," he half laughed. "I suppose I have to really think about it before I smell it, sometimes."

"It's awful," Ziva said with her nose crinkled up.

"Well, let's find the dead critter and get it out of here," Mallard suggested.

"I bet this isn't the kind of training you anticipated in doing, eh Ducky?" Tony chuckled causing Mallard to scowl at the agent. Tony noticed the look and quickly began to search for the source of the pungent smell.

Ducky stood thinking, "Suppose whoever is shooting at us, really doesn't want to kill us, but scare us off," he said aloud. The three agents stopped what they were doing and looked at the doctor.

"Ducky has a point," McGee stated. Ducky smiled and felt rather proud of himself.

"Maybe they are after Fornell," DiNozzo added as it seemed equally likely being that it was is cabin.

Ducky frowned as his idea bubble burst, "I guess that makes more sense," he sighed and continued to investigate the smell.

Gibbs had his gun drawn as he inched his way up the hill, his keen eyes searching for whoever was firing down on the cabin. It had been several minutes since the last shot, but he wasn't taking any chances, not with his team and friends trapped down below. Cautiously, Gibbs moved through the forest and stopped only when he felt he was being watched or heard something rustling through the woods ahead of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs caught the glimpse of a long gun barrel and he paused, thinking of his best plan of attack. The owner wasn't aiming at the cabin for the time being, in fact as Gibbs looked harder he could see that the rifle was strapped over the man's shoulder. The man was watching the cabin with high powered binoculars.

Gibbs began to move closer, his gun leveled at the shooter. He didn't want to yell out until he got close enough to get a jump on him, however, the shooter spotted the agent, and grabbed for his gun, "Hold it right there. Federal agents. Drop the rifle!" Gibbs bellowed as the gunman took a quick shot, sending Gibbs diving behind a fallen tree. He poked his head over the log and watched the gunman run off into the woods. Gibbs fired of two rounds, hoping to stop the man, but he heard a vehicle start and drive rapidly away.

Everyone in the cabin stood silent – all exchanging looks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's not panic," McGee suggested. "There was one rifle shot and two others, likely from Gibbs' gun," he added. Although he tried to instil some calm and confidence in the small group, there was still a pensive mood in the room.

Ducky drew his breath and nodded, "Timothy is right. Let's focus on the source of this odour," Ducky said as he gently waved his hand around the cabin.

Gibbs edged his way along the ridge until he got to where the gunman was standing. His keen eyes searched the ground until he found the single shell casing from the last round that was fired from the rifle. It was located under some foliage. Gibbs knelt down and examined the surrounding area, using a twig to moved leaves and such. Carefully he pick the brass casing up by poking the twig into the opening.

Gibbs huffed as he pulled a tissue from his coat pocket and dropped the casing into it. He carefully folded the tissue around the shell then slid it back into his pocket. His eyes then spotted some droplets of blood on the leaves so he moved to have a closer look – it was fresh as he dabbed his fingers in it and ran them together, he knew that at least one of his shots had hit the man, but how badly he didn't know.

Jethro then decided that he would make his way back down to the cabin and fill in his team on what happened, and then he'd get McGee and David to continue to follow the blood trail to the road. He looked around for a marker so that he cold show the two agents where he found the traces of blood and the shell casing, rather than have them waste valuable time searching again. The old maple tree with the broken limb was the best bet, as he stood in front of it and looked down at the cabin – the view was perfect so it was no wonder the gunman stood there.

Gibbs lopped down the hill and reached the edge of the clearing in front of the cabin. He had no idea whether the gunman was still in the area or had left, but he wasn't taking any chances. He scanned the ridge carefully before he made a mad dash to the cabin door, to which he practically crashed through.

The team jumped at the clatter, as Gibbs rushed into the room, slamming the door closed behind him, "Is everyone all right?" he quickly asked.

"We're fine, Jethro, what about you?" Ducky asked.

"I'm good," he said looking around at the group. "What's that smell?" he asked.

Tony stepped aside and opened the inside wood box. "He didn't fair well over winter," he said looking down into the box.

Gibbs walked over and looked in expecting to find a dead raccoon or skunk, but the dead man's face staring up at him caught him slightly off guard. He looked over to Mallard expecting him to offer some reasonable explanation. Ducky shrugged, "We only just found him. Who ever put him in there was hoping the plastic to mask the smell, but it looks like a rodent has nibbled its way though," he said softly.

"How long has he been in there?" Gibbs then asked.

"I can't rightly say," Mallard said as he stepped forward and gazed down into the wood bin. "Perhaps a week or two, judging on the decomposition and smell," he said looking over his shoulder to Gibbs. "I didn't bring any of my equipment, I only brought what I needed for the course," he stated.

"Lets get him out of there and try to find out who he is," Gibbs motion for Tony and Tim to help Ducky with the body. "Ziva, once Tim is done; I want you both to head up the hill toward that big maple tree. I found this up there and also some blood, so it looks like one of my rounds must have hit the gunman. I want you to trail the blood and see if you can find anyplace to call for help."

"Tony, start taking photos," Gibbs then said as he watched the two agents place the dead man on the floor where Ducky crouched down and slowly began to examine the plastic covering and tape.

McGee and David prepared to leave, when Gibbs stopped them, "Be careful. I couldn't get a read on this guy and I don't know how determine he is to do what ever it is he's doing," he said looking back over to the corpse. "I suspect that he has something to do with it."

"Sure thing, Boss," McGee nodded and motioned for David to follow him as they swiftly moved into the woods and up the hill.

Ducky shook his head, "I might be good, but I'm not this good," he said somewhat helplessly. "Without my equipment..." he look up at Gibbs, "...it's like the dead leading the blind," he stated.

Jethro knelt down next to the Medical Examiner, "Just tell me what you can, Duck. Hopefully McGee gets through on his cell," he said glancing from the doctor to the dead man. Ducky nodded, "I'll do my best, Jethro," he said trying to smile.

Gibbs smiled back, "I know you will," he said standing up and walking to the galley kitchen, "Would anything here be helpful?" he asked as he pulled the drawers open looking into them.

"Are there any scissors?" Mallard asked.

"I'll have a look. What about a knife?" Gibbs asked as he left up a fish knife.

"Anything to cut this duct tape," the doctor said.

Gibbs handed Ducky the knife, handle first then watched at the ME carefully cut the tape that held the plastic tight. The smell intensified as he opened the clear sheet to look at the victim. Gibbs pulled some latex gloves from his pack and handed them to Ducky – who was quite grateful, "Thank you, Jethro," she said as he quickly pulled them on. Mallard leaned forward and unbuttoned the dead man's shirt, "This is interesting," he noted.

"What's that Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"It would appear that our friend here wore dog tags at some point after he died," the ME pointed out. "See the way the skin is indented and discoloured?" he asked.

"What else can you tell me?" Gibbs asked as he looked the dead man over for anything that he might recognize as valuable information on who the man was.

"Please Jethro. Patience," Ducky said glancing at his friend before he returned his attention to his work. Gibbs pursed his lips and turned to Tony, "Start looking for prints," he stated.

"Right Boss," the agent said as he pulled the materials he needed from his back pack. He made a face as he stepped past the two men who were knelling on the floor hovering over the body – the smell seemed to be getting worse.


	5. Chapter 5

McGee and David reached the ridge and found the maple tree that Gibbs had told them to look for. "There's blood here, McGee," Ziva pointed out then looked over to her colleague who was trying to establish some cell phone connection by waving his phone above his head, "Still noting," Tim stated.

"Well there is here," Ziva again pointed to the blood then snapped a few photographs of the droplets. "And it looks like it heads toward the road. Gibbs must have hit who ever it was," she said glancing back at Tim. McGee edged his way through the foliage hoping that there was no poison ivy. David smiled at the look on McGee's face – he was practically sweating bullets. "Oh, come on McGee! There's not time for this," David pleaded.

"Apparently you've never had poison ivy," Tim stammered. "The last bout was the worst ever. Even Ducky said so," he explained.

"Well, I don't see any leaves of three," Ziva said as she pushed through the brush to the road. "Gibbs will kill you if you don't get a move on it," Ziva warned.

Tim huffed, knowing Ziva was right. He drew a deep breath and trucked through the brush, catching up to David at the roadside. The two agents looked around but there was no sign of anyone or any vehicle in sight. "Now what?" McGee asked.

"Follow the blood and the tire tracks," Ziva said as she crouched down to look at the fresh droplets of blood that ended at the road. "That way," she pointed down the road.

"By the looks of the day light, we have only a few hours to search and get back tot he cabin before night fall," McGee stated.

"It's a good thing you were a boy scout, McGee," David chirped as she stood up and began to carefully walk along the gravel road. Periodically Tim would try his cell phone and after about a half an hour he finally had success, "Hey. I got a signal," Tim smiled.

"Call Vance," Ziva stated as she stood close to while keeping an eye out. Being the weekend, Tim got Vance's voice mail and left a message about what was happening at Fornell's cabin.

"Good. Now let's move on a little further..." David said then stopped putting her hand in the air.

"McGee stopped in his tracks and stared down the road. Just around the bend was a silver half ton pick-up. It was idling and from where the two agents stood, they could see both doors were open, but no one inside the vehicle.

Carefully Ziva and Tim approached the truck with their guns drawn. Both were startled when a man rushed out of the woods and dove into the truck and sped off, kicking gravel up. Both agents looked at each other and continued along the road, "Both doors were open, there has to be someone else," Ziva reasoned.

Stopped near where the truck was and looked down into the ditch, "Was," he said looking at the man who lay crumpled.

Ziva cautiously approached and nudged him with her toe. The man didn't move. She crouched down and felt for a pulse, "He's dead," she said standing up looking at McGee.

"Get some photos. We'd better get back to the cabin soon. I don't know if Gibbs will risk brining Ducky out here," McGee stated looking around. He tested his cell phone again and found that Vance had replied, "Hey, more good news," Tim smiled.

"What could that be," David said, but no looking up.

"Director Vance got our message and is ending help," McGee stated.

"I hope he brings guns too," Ziva added as she stood up. "Let's go," she motioned while continuing to look around for the truck.

"He was shot though the abdomen and through the right forearm. Neither of which would have been fatal," Ducky said looking up from the dead man.

"Then what killed him?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky rolled the dead man's head to one side, "This would have been sufficient. But I won't know more until we get him to autopsy," Mallard stated as he stood up.

"Fornell will want in on this case," Gibbs stated.

Ducky looked at Gibbs, "Let him. But based on these," he said holding up the dead man's dog tags, "it's our case," Mallard stated.

Gibbs took the tags and examined them, "Petty Officer Richard Eastabrook," he said to no one in particular.

Ducky looked down at the body and pointed loosely, "They were under the body," the M.E. said. "We need to get him back to NCIS," he then stated.

"I know Duck. But that is going to have to wait a little while," Gibbs stated.

"I hope McGee finds a signal," Tony chimed in. "I don't think I could sleep in here with him," he pointed to Eastabrook.

"We'll have to do our best to rewrap him up tightly," Ducky said as he rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen for tape or string that he could use to secure the plastic sheeting around the dead petty officer. After the third drawer, Ducky found some duct tape, "Here, Anthony. Give me a hand, will you?" he said walking back to the body.

Tony made a disgusting look with this face, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Gibbs stated firmly as he watched for Ziva and Tim to return. "What's taking them so long?" he wondered aloud.

"There've been no recent gunshots, Jethro. They are likely following a trail," Ducky said as he crouched down and began to pull the plastic sheeting back over the body, with Tony's aid.

DiNozzo tried hard to control the churning of his stomach brought on by the decomposing body, "Hurry up, Ducky," he gasped while continuing to make faces. Ducky was amused at the agent, and merely shook his head as he continued on with his work.

Tim and Ziva made their way back to the cabin, just as the sun reached the tops of the trees on the horizon – night wasn't too far away. The followed a path that led them down into the field behind the small structure and they made sure they stayed long the tree line, in case the other person was still out there. They could see smoke billowing up from the chimney – a very welcome sign.

DiNozzo spotted McGee and David from the back window, "They're coming Boss," he said across the room.

"Good," Gibbs grunted.

"Hopefully bearing some good news," Ducky said as he dragged the wrapped body off to the side of the room. His wrapping skills were good enough to stop the stench and with the slight breeze through the room, the air inside was more tolerable. "That will have to do until such time as I can get him back to the morgue," Mallard stated while washing his hands in the bucket of water that Gibbs brought in for him.

Gibbs nodded and added another piece of wood to the fire in the open hearth fireplace. His eyes lifted to the door as David and McGee entered the room. "What did you find?" he asked while standing and squared himself to the two agents.

"Another body," Ziva stated as she removed her camera and showed Gibbs the photos.

"It looks like your shot found a target," McGee stated. "We followed the blood trail to the road and walked along until we came across a silver half ton and him," Tim pointed to the camera.

"What about the phone? Did you get through to anyone?" Tony asked.

Tim nodded, "I got Vance's voice mail, but he returned the call. Help is on the way," McGee noted.

"I hope that includes Mister Palmer and the M.E van," Ducky said looking back at the dead petty officer.

"We'll have to deal with this guy later," Gibb s said looking closer at the photo on the camera.

"Do you want to go now?" Ducky asked. "I have a flash light."

Gibbs shook his head no, "Not until the others arrive, Duck. We'd be sitting targets," he said.

"Not that we aren't now," Tony quipped. Gibbs shot a glare at the agent and Tony winced knowing he was closed to getting a cuff to the back of his head.

"When did Vance say they'd be here?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"Sounded like he was in the process of dispatching them when he left the message," McGee nodded. "He told Fornell who said he'd send a team too," he added.

"Good. That would mean we have about three hours here," Gibbs calculated.

"What about the person with the pick-up?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know, Duck. I won't until I can get out there and have a look for myself," Gibbs stated. "It'll be dark by the time the others get here. And when they do, I want you and Palmer to head straight back the headquarters," he looked Mallard in the eyes. "Ziva will go with you," he added.

"When do you want me to pick up the other man?" Mallard asked as he stepped forward.

"I'll have Fornell's team take him. If he turns out to be one of ours, we'll make sure he's transferred," Gibbs stated. Ducky seemed content with that scenario and relaxed slightly. Gibbs stayed watching out the window, "Might as well try and eat some thing," he said looking back into the room.

Ducky unpacked several cans of soup and a box of crackers, "I'm afraid the cool was still in the van," he noted. "Looks like soup for supper," he added.

"That's just fine, Ducky," Ziva smiled. "I'll help you," she said picking up the cans and waking to the kitchen to find a pot or some thing to put the soup in. Ducky pump some water into a glass to be added to the soup once in the pot, then opened the cans with the opener he found in a drawer.

"Here you go, Ducky," Ziva found a cast iron pot. "We can heat it over the fire," she smiled. "Just like pioneers," Mallard joked as he added the soup and water before giving it a quick stir. Ziva took the pot to the hearth and hung the pot on a hook. Now they had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around eight thirty when Vance and another team arrived at the cabin, lights flashing into the night announcing their arrival. Carefully the team spread out and searched the area before securing the area. Vance and Fornell moved toward the cabin, guns ready. Gibbs opened the door startling both men, "Gibbs," Vance said.

"Come on in," Gibbs smile coyly and stepped aside allowing the men in. The room still had a funky smell to it and Fornell made a face, "What's cooking?" The group had just finished eating and tiding up, preparing to leave.

"Not what, whom. He's fermenting, you might say," Ducky said pointing at Eastabrook. "We found him in the wood bin shortly after we got here," he added.

Vance's eyes shifted to the FBI agent, "Know him?"

Fornell walked over to the dead man and looked down at him through the plastic sheeting, "Who in hell is he and what's he doing in my cabin?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Gibbs said.

"I've never seen him before in my life and he sure as hell wasn't here two seeks ago when I was," Fornell said looking at Gibbs and Vance.

"His name is Richard Eastabrook," Tony offered. "Is that his name is, or was? When you die, do you become past tense?" he asked aloud, only to have Gibbs cuff him, "Stay on track DiNozzo," he growled. "Right Boss," Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

"His tags say he was a petty officer. Ducky figures he's been dead for about two weeks which is about the time you left here," Gibbs calculated.

"What about the shooter?" Vance then asked pointing to the door.

"As far as we can tell whoever it was wanted him because If he wanted us dead, he had plenty of opportunities. I have a feeling hitting the van was a mistake," Jethro suggested. "McGee and Ziva followed tracks to the road and saw a truck speed off, after a body was dumped," Gibbs added.

"Where's that body?" Fornell asked.

"Waiting for your team," Gibbs smiled. "But if he's one of ours we get him back." He enjoyed the look on Fornell's face, and under the circumstances Fornell had no recoil – he had to take the dead man, "Fine," he grunted. "Where is it?"

"He's up the road," Tim pointed out.

"Show them, McGee then get back here," Gibbs ordered.

"Sure, Boss," McGee moved to the door with Fornell right behind him.

"Ducky, you and Palmer get Eastabrook home. Ziva, go with them. I don't want an attempted body snatching," Gibbs said. Ducky nodded and head out to the M.E. van to collect Palmer and the gurney – there was little sense doing a preliminary examination at this point.

Palmer waited at the van with the back doors open, "Doctor Mallard! You're all right!"

"Of course I am Mister Palmer. No harm done what's so ever," Mallard smiled. "Thank you for your concern, however. Now if you could bring the gurney," the doctor said as he piled on the black body bag on top of the gurney, "We won't need plastic for this one," he stated as he watched Palmer pull the gurney from the van. The two medical examiners wheeled the gurney across the uneven ground guided by the light from the other vehicles.

Fornell and McGee passed the two men, "See you later Ducky," Tim smiled.

"Be careful, Timothy. We don't know who's lurking in the woods," Mallard winked.

"What about me?" Fornell asked.

Ducky paused, "You as well," he acknowledged. Fornell made a face, "Thanks for the after thought!" he called after Ducky who chuckled and continued on his way.

Vance was filled in on the shootings and had his teams ready to roll out, "Start with the road," he ordered and watched several men leave the cabin armed with rifles and flashlights. Gibbs watched, "What do you what my team to do?" he asked wondering if Vance was going to take over the whole case.

"As soon as McGee gets back, I want you to find out who that guy is and how he ended up dead and here," Vance looked over to where Ducky and Palmer were loading Eastabrook onto the gurney.

Gibbs ticked his head – that worked for him. He watched the two M.E.s prepare to leave and smiled at Ducky's comment to the director, "Oh, Director Vance. I won't be able to get that bi-yearly survival first aid training report to you, just yet. Something has come up," he smiled with all the charm he could. Vance made a face and looked over to Gibbs who merely shrugged with a hint of humour in his eyes, "He's right," he said before he turned away to talk to Tony. Vance's eyes narrowed at the two men before he left the cabin.

"Pack up, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered. "Fornell can take care of the rest."

"On it Boss," Tony stated as he stuffed his camera into his back pack. "It was nice of them to bring extra cars," he smiled.

"Uh huh," Gibbs said as he picked up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.

The two agents walked to the assigned car and waited for McGee to return. Ducky, Palmer and Ziva were long gone.

It was late in the evening when Ducky backed the M.E van into the carport. They were grateful to be home and safe. Ducky shut the van motor off just as his cell phone rang. He seemed surprised that it rang that late at night, "Mallard," he answered.

"Duck, where are you?" Gibbs asked.

"We just go in," Ducky replied.

"Good. Put Eastabrook to bed for the night. I want you and Palmer here first thing. I don't want two tired working on him tonight," Jethro stated.

"Fair enough," Mallard said glancing over to Palmer. "What about Ziva?" he then glanced past Jimmy to the agent in the far seat.

"We'll be there in about an hour. Have her wait for us," Gibbs said.

"Okay, Jethro. We'll see you first thing tomorrow," Mallard said and closed his phone. "Ziva, my dear, Jethro would like for you to wait here for him and the others. They'll be here in about an hour," Mallard said as he unbuckle the seat belt and climbed down from the van. "Mister Palmer, you and I will take our guest to his room for the night."

"No preliminary examine?" Palmer asked.

"Not tonight. Jethro wants us to get a fresh clean start tomorrow," Ducky stated as he and Palmer opened the back doors to remove the gurney.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ducky. Palmer," David smiled and left the two men to attend to their business. "Good night, Ziva," Mallard smiled as he and Palmer wheeled the gurney into the morgue.

Ziva entered the bullpen and sat at her desk, she did what searches she could on PO Eastabrook, which brought up his file. He in fact had been reported AWAL two and a half weeks ago, even the local LOEs had a search out for him and no hits – given the seclusion of the cabin it wasn't any wonder.

Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee arrived sooner than expected and by the look on Tony and Tim's faces, Gibbs must have driven - it was now eleven thirty. "Everyone go home. Be here first thing," Gibbs ordered as he set his pack down behind his desk. The team wasn't going to argue.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs was at his desk when Ducky exited the elevator and entered the bullpen, he had a slight limp. He looked up at his friend, "You're the first one, Duck," he smiled then looked at the way Mallard was walking – he said nothing.

"Aside from yourself, I presume," Mallard said stopping at Gibbs' desk to deposit a fresh coffee, "I thought you'd appreciate this," he smiled.

"Oh yeah," Jethro smiled back. "Thank s for the coffee."

"Well, I'll be on my way. I'll let you know what Mister Palmer and I find," Ducky stated as he walked away. "Uh, Duck?" called after Mallard who stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned to Gibbs. "Why are you limping?" he then asked.

"It must have happened during the third act when my stunt double didn't show up to go through that cabin window. I must have pulled the muscle in the back of my leg. It's nothing to worry about," he smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs questioned.

"It'll be fine in a few days. It's just bloody annoying right now," Mallard grumbled as he turned and continued to autopsy. Gibbs chuckled to himself and shook his head slightly.

Tim McGee was the next to arrive and took his position at his desk and quickly went to work with a simple "Good morning," across the floor to his boss. Gibbs was in the middle of drinking his coffee lifted his cup to recognize McGee's comment.

Ziva and Tony were the next to arrive, "You practically banked the car coming into the lot," DiNozzo scolded David.

"I did not. If you don't like my driving get out of the way," Ziva snapped.

"Maybe you and Gi..." Tony froze his works as he noticed that Gibbs was watching the two as they bickered.

"You and?" Ziva smiled coyly as she sat at her desk.

Tony brushed off the comment, "Mornin' Boss," he smiled. Gibbs eyed the agent knowing full well what he was about to say. He motioned with his hand to tell the two to get to work, "Let's find out how PO Eastabrook wound up at Fornell's cabin dead, shall we?"

Abby and Palmer were next to arrive - Palmer was filling in Sciuto about the adventures of the night before, "But you'll have to get Dr Mallard to tell his part," Palmer smiled broadly. "Sure, Jimmy," Abby said with some scepticism trying to picture Ducky hunkered down under a hail of gunfire whilst keeping his cool.

Palmer smiled at Gibbs on his way to autopsy; Gibbs made a strange face wondering what was on the young man's mind and shook his head realising Ducky was going to come under fire with questions about the shootings and the survival first aid training. Gibbs then looked up to Abby, "Morning Gibbs," she chirped.

"Abby," Gibbs smiled back. "We will soon have some things for you to look at," he added.

"So I've heard," Abby said glancing toward the direction Jimmy had gone. "Jimmy told me everything that Ducky told him, but I'm sure there's a little bit of imagination mixed in there," she stated. "Ducky's all right, isn't he?!" she then asked.

"Ducky is just fine, aside from a limp. You'll have to get him to tell you his side of the story." Gibbs said.

"A limp?! What happened to him?!" Abby got excited and worried all at the same time.

"He's fine. Get him to tell you," Gibbs assured the forensic scientist that Mallard was indeed fine.

"That's why I don't like you guys going on these things! One of you always gets hurt and push me closer to Crazytown," Sciuto grumbled as she walked to her lab.

Ducky was in his scrubs and looking over the body of PO Eastsbrook as Palmer arrive, "Good morning, Doctor Mallard," the young man beamed.

"Good morning, Mister Palmer," Mallard said over the tops of his eyeglasses as he looked up toward the door. "We have a lot of work to do today," he informed his young assistant.

"I'll be with you in just a moment," Palmer said as he briskly walked the change room at the end of the morgue.

True to his word, Palmer joined his mentor at the autopsy table, "He's a bit of a mess," he said matter-of-factly.

"Quite the understatement, Mister Palmer," Mallard replied. "Our guest has had much better days," he stated. "Now let's see what he has to share with us about his tumultuous end," Mallard said as he began to carefully unbutton the dead man's shirt while Palmer took photos. Within twenty minutes they had the body ready for a thorough examination, "Take these up to Abby, Mister Palmer," Ducky pointed to the soiled pile of clothing.

"Certainly, Doctor Mallard," Palmer smiled and signed the form before scooping up the items and left the morgue. He passed agent Gibbs on the way.

"What have you got Duck?" he asked.

Ducky looked up at the agent, "I've only just started, Jethro," he frowned. "All I have for you right now is a badly decomposing corpse," Ducky stated.

"Did you find anything in his clothing?" Gibbs asked as he glanced over his shoulder in the direction that Palmer took.

"Not on the initial exam, but I'm sure that Miss Sciuto will find some things," Ducky smiled. "Did the other team find the shooter?"

Gibbs shook his head no, "Someone is still out there. The other guy was a naval clerk, so Fornell will be sending him over to you shortly," Gibbs informed his friend.

"When it rains it pours," Mallard said looking down at the dead man and noticed a slight bulge in his throat, "What have we here?" he asked himself. Gently Ducky felt the lump – it was soft. He made a face and the gently opened the dead man's mouth, "'Ello, ello, ello," he said picking up a pair of long forceps, to fish his discovery out of Eastabrook's throat. Gibbs watched on with great interest. Ducky tugged the wad free and placed it on the tray next to him. Gingerly he began to open what appeared to be a ball of crumpled paper. There on the soiled sheet was some drawing or schematic of some sort. He looked up at Gibbs, "I think I know what they were after," he said.

Gibbs leaned forward, "That's the bridge of a destroyer," he said looking at Ducky.

"I know," Mallard stated. "And this looks like some wiring diagram. He was up to something," Ducky stated.

" Yeah, but what?" Gibbs grunted. "I need Abby to look at this," Gibbs said firmly.

Ducky placed the page into an evidence bag and had Gibbs sign it. "Let me know what else you find, Duck," the agent said briskly as he left the room. Ducky stood in awe as he also wondered what the diagram meant and for whom it was intended, and why.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs walked into the lab, to find Abby hunched over the clothing with Jimmy at her side. The young medical assistance enjoyed being in the lab every now and again, especially if Abby was working on blood stains or such on clothing – they both wore orange glasses, "Wide spread blood which means," Abby began.

"He was still alive," Palmer finished. "His heart would be still beating," he smiled.

"How about in a heart beat you get back to autopsy to help Ducky," Gibbs said looking at Palmer.

"Oh, yes...sir," Palmer stammered and scampered off.

Abby looked up at Gibbs with an amused look on her face, "Whatcha got for me now, Gibbs?"

"A diagram," Gibbs said handing over the evidence bag, "and hopefully some prints," he stated.

Abby removed her glasses and looked the bag over, "I'll see what I can do," she smiled.

Gibbs' phone rang, "Gibbs," he spoke.

"Come to autopsy quickly! It's Doctor Mallard!" Jimmy sounded scared and rattled.

Gibbs snapped his phone shut – his face drained of colour and ran to the door and the elevator to get to autopsy. Abby stood stunned and wondered what the rush was about.

Gibbs entered autopsy to find Jimmy crouched on the floor next to Ducky. Mallard was just coming too. "Duck!" Gibbs said as he raced to his friend's side and knelt down. "What happened?" he looked up to Palmer.

"I, I don't know. He was down when I got here," Palmer stated.

Gibbs gently patted Ducky on the cheek while telling Palmer to call for an ambulance. "Duck?" Gibbs leaned closer. Mallard groaned again. Gibbs looked his friend over trying to assess him and figure out why he was lying on the floor – he prayed to God it wasn't another heart attack – that's when he noticed blood starting to soak through the surgical cap on his right forehead. Gibbs looked around, "Palmer. Is there anything missing?" he barked at Jimmy.

"The ambulance is on the way," Palmer said frantically as he looked around the room, "I don't see any thing missing..." his voice trailed off.

Gibbs looked over to the young M.E., "What is it Palmer?"

"This guy's been hacked up! Doctor Mallard wouldn't do anything like this!" Jimmy said looking down at Eastabrook. Palmer was frantic at the sight.

Gibbs took a quick look and realized whoever did the hacking was after the diagram. He pulled his phone out and ordered the building to be locked down, "We have an intruder – he was in autopsy." The alarm sounded and Gibbs then called McGee to have him pull the surveillance video for the morgue.

Word spread quickly about the incident in autopsy and Abby arrived the same time as the paramedics, "Ducky!" she practically screamed as she watched the men looking the M.E. over. By now, Ducky was coming to and seemed disoriented but argued that he didn't need to go to the hospital. "You're going Duck. Even if I have to strap you to the gurney myself," Gibbs warned.

"So I got hit on the head," Ducky grumbled as the paramedics got him to the stretcher.

"Duck, you were out cold. I want you checked for a concussion and you hit the floor hard," Gibbs stated firmly. Abby was still anxious and Gibbs tried to calm her. "Boss, we have video of the person in the morgue," McGee announced over Ducky's desk monitor that he frequently spoke with Abby and others on. "Pull it up," Gibbs ordered as he watched the paramedics wheeled Ducky out to the ambulance – he protested the whole time. "I'll be over to see you later, Duck," Gibbs called after his friend.

The video showed a hooded man walking into autopsy and up behind Mallard, obviously catching the M.E. off guard. A small struggle ensued until the man struck Ducky hard, dropping him to the floor at which point the hooded man slashed open the corpse's throat and stomach looking for some thing before rushing off when he head the elevator arrive.

"There's not much to go on, Boss," Tony pointed out.

"We've got the whole facility on lock down. Whoever it was still has to be here," Ziva stated.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "He's after the diagram," he said looking over to Abby. Abby's eyes widened before she scurried off with Gibbs right behind her. ""He's still in the building," he added.

Gibbs and Sciuto reached the lab, and Gibbs held Abby back, not knowing whether he was going to find anyone in the room. He eased himself in and carefully looked around, "No one here," he announced allowing Abby back in to her space.

"It's still here," Abby reported with a sigh.

Gibbs' eyes shifted around the room, "Good, he must not have known Ducky had already handed it over," he said then called McGee, "Grab your gun and come to the lab. I want you to guard Abby," he told Tim, who was quick to react – the whole building was a buzz looking for the perpetrator.

Vance was next to enter the lab, "What the hell is going on here?" he growled.

"Someone attacked Ducky and cut up Eastabrook looking for this," Gibbs said pointing to the diagram.

"How's Doctor Mallard?" Leon asked.

"I've sent him to hospital for an examination. He was knocked out cold," Gibbs said in a hush voice.

"He's one tough bird," Vance almost chuckled at Mallard's resiliency and the fact he made a slight pun.

"Whoever it was is still in the building," Gibbs warned.

"We'll find them," Vance said with certainty. "In the mean time what is this thing he's after?" Leon asked as he looked down at the soiled, crumpled paper.

"That's what we need to find out," Abby said. "It looks like the bridge of a destroyer, but I haven't had much time with it before…" her voice softened, "Ducky got whacked."

"Get on it now, Miss Sciuto," Vance said. "Gibbs find the bastard and figure out what he's up to," he said before he left the lab.

"Someone should be with Ducky," Abby said looking like a lost puppy.

"I'll send Palmer," Gibbs smiled and kissed Abby on the forehead, "You and McGee crack this," he said looking over to the young agent that stood quietly at the computer.


	9. Chapter 9

A thorough search of the building was conducted by security and reported to Gibbs and Vance, "Everyone is accounted for," one of the officers stated.

"It's someone among us then," Vance said looking over to Gibbs.

"Same one that was shooting at us too," Gibbs added.

"How do you know?" Vance squared himself to the agent.

"He knew what he was looking for," Gibbs said calmly. "And if he gets a chance, he'll take it," Gibbs stated.

"I'll have another guard set up outside the forensic lab. Hopefully Miss Sciuto and McGee will have it figured out soon," Vance said picking up his phone to call security. "In the mean time, I'll alert SecNav that we've had a breach and that there maybe potential for more," Leon said.

Gibbs was okay with the plan and left to meet with his team, on the way down the stairs, Gibbs called Jimmy Palmer and asked him to go to the hospital to be with Ducky. His eyes were on Tony and Ziva who were trying hard to gather information on Eastabrook and the newly arrived dead clerk, Arno Carswell.

Gibbs entered the bullpen, "Anything?" he asked as he stopped at the plasma screen.

"It looks like Eastabrook and Carswell knew each other. The joined the marines at the same time and amazingly enough deployed together several times," Ziva stated.

"Why would he be with someone that was after his corpse?" Gibbs asked.

"Have made that connection yet Boss, but we did find out that they were going to be stationed on the _U.S.S. James E Williams_, a destroyer," Tony said.

Gibbs called down to Abby, "Abs! Check that diagram to that of the _U.S.S. James Williams_. Let me know what you find."

"Oh it Gibbs! Abby stated. "Any word on Ducky?" she then asked, while looking over to McGee – he was equally interested to hear.

"Not yet, Abs. I'm going over there in a few minutes," Gibbs said. "If I'm not here talk to DiNozzo and David," he added as he left the office to check on Ducky.

Gibbs entered the hospital and found Jimmy Palmer pacing the floor, "Where's Ducky?" he asked the young M.E. assistant.

"Uh, they are still with him," Palmer stated and looked past the doors into emergency.

Gibbs walked to the information desk, "Agent Gibbs. I'd like to Doctor Mallard. He was borough in a little while ago," Gibbs flashed his badge.

The nurse frowned, "It isn't customary, but," she said pointing toward the door, "he's been making a fuss since he arrived," she said.

Gibbs smiled and thanked the nurse as he walked away. He pushed through the doors and heard Mallard down the hall, "It's just a little bump!" he protested.

Gibbs stopped at the door, "Duck?" he looked at his friend.

"Why did you send me here," Ducky growled as he sat on the edge of the bed. The attending doctor had just finished putting some stitches in the cut cause by the attack. A nude was applying a bandage.

"I wanted to make sure you are all right," Gibbs smiled.

"I'm fine. No concussion," Mallard huffed.

"He can go, but light work only," the doctor told Gibbs.

"Did you hear that Duck?" Gibbs said looking his friend in the eyes.

Mallard said nothing. He straightened his back and walked tot he door, "I have work to do and I would appreciate a ride," he said looking back to Gibbs who wore a bemused look on his face, "Come on Duck," Gibbs said walking to his friend and wrapping his arm around the man's shoulders.

Jimmy Palmer greeted the two men, "Oh, Doctor Mallard!" Clearly he was relieved to see his friend with agent Gibbs. Mallard waved his hand not wanting any fuss. "Thank you for your concern, Mister Palmer," he smiled wearily at his assistant. "Let's get back to work, shall we?" Gibbs admired Mallard's work ethics, but it always concerned him that sometimes, like now, he was pushing himself too hard. "Take it easy, Duck," Jethro said squeezing Ducky's shoulder gently. Mallard sheepishly looked over to Gibbs, who had that look on his face – one Ducky had seen time and time again; he just nodded in reply.

Abby was perplexed. She couldn't find any finger prints other than Eastabrook's on the paper. McGee worked hard on comparing the diagram to the _U.S.S. James E Williams_. "This isn't a cake walk," Abby snorted. "Gibbs is going to want more," she added.

McGee glanced up, "Okay, I've identified that the diagram of the bridge is that of the _James E Williams_, but trying to figure out this schematic and what it is part of on a destroyer is like finding a needle in a hay stack," Tim grumbled.

"Work smarter, not harder, McGee," Gibbs said as he strolled into the lab.

Both Abby and Tim asked in unison about Mallard, "How's Ducky?"

"Aside from a few stitches and a good bruise, he's fine. He and Jimmy have returned to autopsy. Abby sighed with relief.

"Now what have you got for me?" Gibbs asked.

"No prints other than the "stinky's" on the drawing," Abby noted.

"The diagram is the bridge of the _James E Williams_," McGee stated. "But I haven't found out what this one means," Tim stated looking at the schematic.

"I'll notify SecNav about the drawing. I want to know what Eastabrook and Carswell were up too and who this intruder is," Gibbs stated as he left the lad, heading to the bull pen.

Tony and Ziva were reviewing a list of potential people who attacked Ducky, as Gibbs walked into the squadroom. "Harold Drake and Samuel Ansell did not report back to their stations during the lock down," Ziva informed Gibbs. David handed Gibbs a file on each of the men.

"Where are they now?" Gibbs asked, with a tilt of his head – his eyes fixed on David.

"Drake is in interrogation and we haven't located Ansell yet, Boss," Tony chimed in. "Vance is waiting."

"Find him," Gibbs ordered and briskly walked to the interrogation room.

Before he entered interrogation, Gibbs entered the observation room and found Leon Vance. The director stared through the glass, "If this guy is responsible…" his voice trailed off and he looked over to Gibbs.

"They are still looking for another suspect," Gibbs stated.

"Who?" Vance asked sharply.

"Samuel Ansell from the armoury," Gibbs said looking up from his file.

"Find him and find him now," Vance growled.

"My team is on it," Gibbs stated.

"How's Doctor Mallard?" Vance looked back through the window.

"He's fine. He and Palmer are back to work," Gibbs smiled slightly.

"Glad to hear. Now let's see what he has to say," Vance said pointing at Drake.


	10. Chapter 10

Ducky concluded that Eastabrook had indeed died from blunt force trauma to the head, as he suspected back in the cabin, but was surprised that the two other gun shot wounds didn't kill him before he succumbed to the blow to the head, "He fought hard, Mister Palmer," he said looking up at his young assistant. "Let's put him to rest for the day and look at our next guest," Mallard then stated as he pulled his latex glues off, tossing them into the garbage can, then pulling new gloves from a box. "What can you tell me about him?" he asked Palmer.

"He's been shot twice. Once in the leg and the other in the head," Palmer noted.

"Anything else?" Mallard said as he walked to the autopsy table.

Palmer was puzzled by the question, "Not until we do a thourogh examination, Doctor," he looked at Ducky.

"Mister Palmer. The power of observations," Mallard gently scolded his assistant. "Two sizes of wounds," he pointed out.

"Two different guns," Palmer stated.

"Very good," Mallard smiled, "now let's get to work."

Biggs opened the door into the interrogation room and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He didn't say a word as he took the chair across from Drake and sat down, placing the file on the table. His eyes narrowed at the man across the table from him, "Where were you when the lock down took place?" he asked softly.

Drake's eyebrows knitted together, "What is this about agent Gibbs?" he said leaning forward onto the table.

"Answer the question," Gibbs said with a little for authority in his tone.

Drake shifted in his chair and leaned and little closer to Gibbs, "I was in the washroom. I have a health issue," he said in a hushed tone.

"A health issue?" Gibbs questioned.

Drake looked embarrassed, "It's a bowel thing," he said.

"A bowel thing?" Gibbs asked with his eyebrows lifting.

Drake nodded.

Gibbs flipped through Drake's file, "I don't see any mention of a 'bowel thing' here," he said looking up at the man across the table from him.

Drake shook his head, "It only started," he pled.

Gibbs stood up and looked through the window, "Have you seen a doctor about this?" he asked then looked back. He could almost feel Vance glaring through the one way window.

Drake looked even more uncomfortable, "Yes. He says it's called irritable bowel syndrome and there's no know cure," he squirmed.

Gibbs titled his head and walked to the door, "You stay here," he ordered and left the room. He needed to get medical guidance on this matter – he headed to autopsy. Vance met him in the hall, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To talk to Ducky. Maybe he can shed some light on this," Gibbs strolled along. "Has Ansell been found yet?" he asked.

"No, and that has me more than a bit concerned," Vance stated as he walked along with Gibbs to the end of the hall. "Let me know what Doctor Mallard has to say," he added.

Gibbs pursed his lips and nodded.

Ducky had just finished locating the bullet that ripped into Caswell's leg and placed the slug in a dish, "I would wager that came from Jethro's gun," he said looking over to Palmer just as Gibbs entered the morgue, "How so, Duck?" he said casting a look to Palmer.

"I'll take this up to Abby," Palmer said as he left autopsy.

"It's the size of bullet from a Sig," Mallard said as he looked over to the agent. "I'm certain that you hit him, but you certainly didn't kill him. The bullet in his leg caused him great deal of blood lose, but if treated he'd live," the M.E. added.

"What killed him?" Gibbs asked.

"A smaller round to the head. Whoever he was with didn't want the responsibility of caring for him in his time of need," Mallard said as he walked to the x-rays on the light box and pointed to the dark spot. "I'll be removing that in a moment," he said looking at Gibbs. "But some thing tells me you are here for a different reason," he stated.

Gibbs smiled slightly, "What do you know a bout irritable bowel syndrome?" he cut straight to the chase.

Ducky looked at Jethro like he had kittens crawling out of his ears, "Are you feeling all right, Jethro?" he then asked with concern as he eyed his friend.

"Not me Duck. "Harold Drake," Gibbs replied.

"Ah," Mallard smiled. "Who's he?" his face then filled with question.

Gibbs tilted his head, "He's with NCIS in the clerks department. He didn't respond to the lock down and is currently sitting in interrogation," Gibbs filled Mallard in. "He's a suspect in the attack on you," he added.

Mallard unconsciously lifted his hand to his forehead feeling the lump and frowned, "Irritable bowel syndrome has no known curers and no known triggers. It's certainly not anything that I know much about," Mallard said as he walked back to Carswell's body. "It causes abdominal discomfort and can also bring on diarrhea or constipation. I can well imagine how painful those episodes could be," he said busying himself. He was clearly trying to avoid being sharp-tongued about his attacker.

"He said he was in the washroom at the time," Gibbs said.

"He may very well have been then," Ducky quickly looked up at Gibbs. "And if that is the case who attacked me?" he said standing, squaring himself to the agent.

"We have another suspect, but so far haven't been able to locate him," Gibbs stated.

"Who?" Ducky wanted to know.

"Samuel Ansell," Gibbs replied.

Ducky nodded, "He's from the motor pool," he nodded.

Gibbs eyes narrowed, "How do you know that?" he asked.

"I had him look at the M.E. van a few weeks ago," Ducky said. "There was a funny nose coming from the motor. He seemed capable enough and fixed it," Mallard said. "He also seemed to be a very inattentive nice man," Ducky sighed. "Why would he..."

"I don't know Duck. First we need to find him and secondly you let me worry about the first," Gibbs smiled patting Ducky on the shoulder. "If you see him, you call," he then lifted his index finger in warning. Ducky nodded – he drew a deep breath and watched Gibbs leave. There was suddenly an eerie feeling in the room and Ducky slowly looked around; he couldn't remember anyone looking around the morgue for the missing man. Mallard chased after Gibbs and was lucky he caught the elevator door before it closed.

"Duck?" Gibbs noted the look on Mallard's face.

"Jethro, No one that I know looked through the morgue," Ducky pointed back to autopsy. Gibbs eyes narrowed, "How'd it get missed?" he asked.

Ducky shook his head, "Maybe with all the commotion," he shrugged.

Gibbs held Ducky back and called for Tony and Ziva, including their guns and Gibbs'. Within a few minutes the agents arrived. Tony handed his boss his gun, and Gibbs motioned for the team to enter, their guns drawn and ready. Jethro had Ducky wait in the hall near the elevator door – he watched the agents as they slowly moved through the room checking under the sheet covered tables. Gibbs then motioned toward the change room at the end of the morgue near Ducky's desk. Ziva moved down one side of the room while Tony and Gibbs positioned themselves. With a sharp nod, Ziva pulled the metal door open and Tony slipped in the with Gibbs and Ziva right behind.


End file.
